Extreme Love
by Heartagram666
Summary: Otto, Kat, Reggie, and Twister all go on an extreme cruise. But it soon turns into a romantic cruise. Ch.1 up! Ch.2 on the way!


Ch.1- The Perfect Party  
  
Twister lay on his bed as he looked up to his plain, white ceiling. His birthday was only three days away and he was too excited to sleep. Otto just had his birthday a few days ago. He mostly spent the day doing what he does best, and in Otto's case, that was mostly everything he did. They had a big party at The Shack afterwards. Twister was happy that Otto had a great birthday, and that he got a special kiss from Kat afterwards. Twister only hoped that his party would be as awesome as Otto's was. Otto always had the coolest parties. For instance, last year for Otto's birthday, everyone went for a surf trip to Mexico. Twister sighed. He could never compete with that. Twister's last birthday ended up with Lars pushing his head into the cake. Sure it was funny, but not to Twister. He had to spend up to a week getting all the frosting off of his favorite hat. Lars got grounded, but that wasn't the point. All he wanted was to have a nice party with his best buds but it ended with his brother totally embarrassing him in front of everyone. Twister thought about how his party would be like this year. 'What am I going to do?' He thought. He closed his eyes tightly, imagining all the possibilities that he could do. 'Why does Otto always get his way when it comes to birthdays?' He sighed heavily. He picked up his phone and dialed Reggie's number. There were a few rings and then the sound of the phone being picked up.  
  
Reggie- Hello?  
  
Twister- Hey Reg.  
  
Reggie- Hey! What's up?  
  
Twister- I'm bummed. I don't know what to do for my birthday.  
  
Reggie- Hmm.what about surfing?  
  
Twister- We do that almost every day! I want to do something exciting! Not the regular stuff we do all the time!  
  
Reggie- Ok, ok, calm down. This is pretty serious to you huh?  
  
Twister- Yea! I'm tired of Otto having all the cool parties! I want to have a cool party one and a while!  
  
Reggie- Ok, ok. What do you think we should do?  
  
Twister thought hard.  
  
Twister- Hmm.I know! There's going to be a cruise that comes in a few days! It's called "Extreme Cruise." It would be awesome!  
  
Reggie- Oh yea! I saw that on T.V.! It had everything imaginable on there! There's even a half pipe on the front of the ship. That's a awesome idea, Twist!  
  
Twister- I'm going to go ask my parents if we can all go!  
  
Reggie- I'll ask my dad. Love you, Twist.  
  
Twister- Love you too. Bye.  
  
They both hung up the phone. Twister immediately ran downstairs and rushed into the kitchen where his dad and mom were busy preparing dinner.  
  
Twister- MOM! DAD! Extreme Cruise! Birthday! Can I go?!?!  
  
They both looked to their son.  
  
Raul- Calm down, Maurice! What is this about an Extreme Cruise?  
  
Twister- It's a cruise ship that has a whole bunch of stuff to do on it! Like half pipes, bowls, rails, stairs, wave simulators, and lots more! Can I go for my birthday? Pleeeeeeease?  
  
Raul and Sandy looked to each other. They looked back to Twister.  
  
Sandy- How long is this cruise?  
  
Twister- Two days.  
  
Raul- How much will this cost?  
  
Twister- I think only about twenty bucks a person.  
  
Sandy- Is Reggie going with you?  
  
Twister- Umm.yea.  
  
Sandy- If you go, I don't want any making-out between you two.  
  
Twister turned bright red.  
  
Twister- Were not.  
  
Sandy- Good.  
  
Raul- You can go, Maurice.  
  
Twister- No way! Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Twister hugged both of his parents and ran out of his house, towards Otto and Reggie's house. Before he knew it he ran into Otto. They both fell to the ground.  
  
Otto- Ouch! Hey! Watch it, Twist!  
  
Twister stood up and walked over to Otto. He helped him up.  
  
Twister- Sorry, Otto-man. I guess I was too happy and didn't look where I'm going.  
  
Reggie was standing next to them both.  
  
Reggie- Can you go, Twist?  
  
Twister- Yea! That's what I was going to tell you. Can you guys go?  
  
They both nodded happily. They did their handshake thing and sat on the curb.  
  
Twister- What about Squid and Kat?  
  
Otto- Kat can go. I'm not sure about Squid.  
  
Reggie- I'll go talk to him. Be right back.  
  
Reggie ran off towards Sammy's house. Otto and Twister watched her as she left.  
  
Otto- You know, if Squid can't go.this cruise will be like a love cruise.  
  
Twister looked to him curiously.  
  
Twister- What do you mean, Otto?  
  
Otto- If Squid didn't go.it would be you, me, Reggie, and Kat.  
  
Twister- Yea? And?  
  
Otto sighed.  
  
Otto- Ok.let me put it this way.me and Kat are going out right?  
  
Twister nodded.  
  
Otto- and you and Reggie are going out right?  
  
He nodded once more.  
  
Otto- So think of it. It's kind of a love cruise.  
  
Twister tilted his head in confusion.  
  
Twister- I don't think I want to go that far with Reggie, Otto.  
  
Otto groaned.  
  
Otto- That's not what I mean. Were too young anyways.  
  
Twister- Oh.  
  
Otto- Cruises are romantic.this would be perfect.  
  
Twister- Oh.so we could skate and stuff. And then spend time with each other.  
  
Otto- Yea.  
  
Twister- Awesome!  
  
Reggie walked back to them both with a slightly disappointed look on his face.  
  
Otto- What's wrong, Reg?  
  
Reggie- Sammy can't go. He has to go to his dad's house.  
  
Otto nudged Twister with his arm. Twister looked to him and grinned a little.  
  
Reggie- What are you smiling at, Twister?  
  
Twister quickly frowned.  
  
Twister- Huh? Oh, nothing.  
  
Reggie looked to him curiously. She shrugged lightly and sat down next to Twister, gently leaning next to him.  
  
Reggie- So when are we leaving?  
  
Twister- Tomorrow morning.  
  
Otto- Oh man! This trip is going to be awesome! Hey, I'm going to go walk down to Kat's house. Later.  
  
Twister and Reggie waved to him as he left down the street.  
  
Reggie- What were you smiling about, Twist?  
  
Twister- Oh.umm.nothing.  
  
Reggie suddenly threw herself on top of him and pinned his arms down to the ground.  
  
Reggie- Aw come on, tell me!  
  
Twister struggled to get up.  
  
Twister- If I tell you, will you get off me?  
  
Reggie- Depends.  
  
Twister sighed.  
  
Twister- Otto was talking about how if Squid didn't go, the cruise would be more of a love cruise.  
  
Reggie raised a brow.  
  
Reggie- Really? That's it? Why would he say that?  
  
Twister- Because he said that cruises were supposed to be romantic and stuff.  
  
Reggie- They kinda are. It depends who your with.  
  
Reggie got off him, but suddenly Twister threw himself onto her. Reggie giggled lightly.  
  
Twister- What do you mean 'depends who your with'?  
  
Reggie- If it's with someone you love, the cruise is romantic. If it's with a friend, it's not romantic.  
  
Twister- Oh.so is this going to be romantic or not?  
  
Reggie giggled.  
  
Reggie- Of course it is!  
  
Reggie bent up and kissed Twister. Afterwards, he got off of her and got up. He helped her up and held her around her waist. Night started to fall as they kissed again.  
  
Reggie- I better get home. I should get lots of sleep for tomorrow.  
  
Twister- Me too. See you tomorrow.  
  
They both let go of each other and went into their homes. Soon after, Otto came from Kat's house. He had on a wide grin and went inside for the night.  
  
(A/N- PLEASE R&R! Ch. 2 will be coming soon!)He H 


End file.
